pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wizardboy777/Build:E/W Essence Spiker
Seriously, edru, this does kinda work. And the best part is, no one sees it coming :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 21:36, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :This does work, in the same way that mending wammos work. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:39, 6 October 2007 (CEST) lolololololol - Rawrawr 21:39, 6 October 2007 (CEST) prof=E/a fire=12+1+3 dagger=12of instabilityof Essencephoenix strikefangsspiderof the oxPhoenixFlame/build Instagib. Tycn 13:45, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Believe it or not, it does in fact work. I was monking in RA and came up against it, of course ignored the melee ele, till they killed me in about 1/2 a second.(They spiked me at high health, but right after someone had corrupted prot spirit) Of course its not the most normal or ideal build, its strength lies in the fact that it should suck but actually hits hard. Well, and the fact that its funny. 71.31.156.74 02:55, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :About the W build, after 10s phenix recharge and u only have 10 energy (or less, 3 energy skills on the bar). But this can be fixed easily using the cheat code for energy. -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 22:16, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::1)Look at the recharge of glyph of essence. 2)It's actually an elementalist build, thats why it's funny :P. 3)Eric, you have a crippling sword listed. Crippling triggers conjure flame now? O.o 69.40.249.50 00:35, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::Heh, I remember remembering about that, but then edru WELLed it and I forgot again :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 02:46, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::1)lol 2)lol 3)lol -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 19:01, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Now you're looking at the build right! "Lol" describes the build well :P, just don't take it too seriously. It is really funny to use. Not to mention, this entitles you to laugh at anyone you manage to kill(still a melee ele) :D 69.40.249.50 23:43, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::^-^ It was just a way to introduce the energy cheat code. Don't worry. (Anyone asked : , , , , )-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 02:38, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::ZOMG now I has to reverse-engineer my playstation controller so it werkz with my PC so I can hax!!!11!!!1!1!1!1!!!!11!!!1! -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:24, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Look here for installing linux on your playstation, here for sixaxis management under linux and here for playing Guild Wars under linux. ^-^ Then you should be able to play guild wars on your playstation using the motion-sensing (I got to try this on day lol)-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 12:29, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Can you translate the GW on linux into english? Selket Shadowdancer 11:13, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Psh. I'm just gonna start playing guild wars with my wiimote ^_^ -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 23:26, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Lol... I will try to explain the difference between thoose two devices and why ANet provided cheats codes only for sixaxis. My english is not very good so sorry for misspellings and barbarismes. Here is how to play GW with a wiimote on PC, here is to play GW on a playstation with the sixaxis. The major difference between a wiimote and a sixaxis is that a wiimote use infrared for motion sensing on the Z axis rotation, the sixaxis use a gyroscope. So the wiimote is better for mouse/gun emulation but half the motion sensing don't work if infrared sensor is not in the direction of the source (typically a sensorbar under your screen or two canddles). The sixaxis is less precise (since there is no non-moving target such as IR sensorbar, there is a derive of calculated position) but it can be used in any direction as a real 6 axis motion tracking. The fact many people prefer wiimote is from : 1-It is the first so it had more publicity, 2-Since it was develloped in emmergency (because of wiimote) games devellopers didn't have time to make games use it in its better way. Many wiimote games have an adaptated gameplay for motion tracking Vs the majority of playstation games are just classic games with a few motion tracking widgets. 3- The wiimote can be easily installed on a windows PC and there is many script editor (somes are even graphical) for personalisation of parameters Vs the sixaxis can only be installed on a Linux PC and there is no script editor. However if you want to use the cheat codes you have to use a sixaxis AND to run GW on Linux hacked playstation. Why? Simplely because ANet think that only an elite should use cheat codes. It is not to be used by the n00bs who use GW on a windows PC unless it can be used on a Linux kernel playstation ^-^. Lol-game : some is true, some is joke here, but what?. -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 02:45, 19 October 2007 (CEST) No.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 12:57, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Lol, good answer. Sorry if you considered that as homepage spamming (and yes : weed is great. ^-^). Evrything here is true but quite unusfull, I guess anyone tried to run GW under a linux hacked playstation... Or I hope so, lol.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 16:59, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Why is crippling slash used in this build, it's not really a spiking skill, i think hundred blades adds to the pwnageness of uber conjure dmg. Just replace savage slash with sever artery and pwn them more. Moush 10:19, 7 December 2007 (CET) :Savage Slash is for a fast attack to trigger the deep wound. And it interrupts. The crippled from cripslash keeps them from getting far enough away to not get hit by phoenix's PBAoE. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:51, 19 August 2008 (EDT)